


the eyes don't deceive but the heart does...

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, sort of smut..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is having a bad day...A really bad day. She seeks out Oliver to tell him what happened and finds something she wish she hadn't...now her day is worse...until it is the best day ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	the eyes don't deceive but the heart does...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...this is me working out my angst over the preview of a kiss...and not a kiss I want to happen. Then it turned to smut...or in the neighborhood of smut? This is only my second attempt at smut, so please be kind. I just had to get this out.

Felicity made her way through the parking lot of Verdant. Thea had reopened the club last week. She missed the way it was before. It was much quieter and she oddly felt safer. She made her way to the back door and let herself in. This night was going terribly. First, she’d attended a business function with Ray. That had the tongues waging that she was now sleeping with him for her latest job. Why can’t a woman excel and it not being about her sexuality? Ugh. 

Then after the function she’d gone with Ray to her office to get some plans and he’d tried to kiss her. She almost, ALMOST let him. She was supposed to be moving on, and everyone knows the best way to move on from one man is another...or so her mom would say. But as she leaned in, as he went to touch her face, all she could think about was Oliver. How she wanted to be with him. Even if, it wasn’t how she truly wanted him. Sure, being mature and all independent was lovely. Yet, her heart wants Oliver. They needed to talk she realized. 

That is how she ended up here. It had been raining and now she was cold and soaked. All she wanted to do was talk to Oliver. She knew it might not end well. She started talking half way down the steps, she was hurrying in hopes of finding something warm, 

“Oliver..I need to talk to you.. Something happened. It changes things..it changes how I reacted to you..Ray tried to ki---” She stops cold. She isn’t certain but she believes her heart may have just shattered audibly. She gasps. 

“Um...oh my...I’m s-s-s-s sorry.” She turns to run up the stairs. She hears Oliver coming towards her. Her chair is there and she moves it to block his path. She knows it won’t stop him. She is running up the steps pulling out her tablet. As she exits, she reboots the system. That will buy her enough time to get to her car and get as far away from here as she can get. 

She is in her car, driving. She has no idea where. The rain is getting worse and worse. She is crying harder and harder. She can’t go home. He will look there...well, if he decides to look at all. She can’t go to John’s..same story as her apartment. John would not take this new development well at all. She comes to the conclusion that home is the only place to go. She can lock her doors and pretend the world outside doesn’t exist. Brain bleach would be lovely..if only it existed. 

She pulls up outside her apartment and gathers her things. She walks up to her apartment, her safe haven. Felicity loves her small apartment. It is filled with all the things she loves. She unlocks the door and heads in. She doesn’t bother to flip on the light. Maybe everyone will think she is asleep or not home. She doubts either of the men making her miserable will come for her, but better safe than sorry. She slides down her door. 

“You will not cry! You will not cry! So what if your boss totally sexually harassed you by trying to kiss you.. It happens everyday. Not to you but to women.. Then you see the man you love half naked with the woman that you know, that you have ALWAYS known is the true love of his life and you were just stupid enough to --” She’s crying. 

“You’re wrong!” She gasps and nearly screams before she realizes it’s Oliver. She stands up. “Wh--why are you here? You shouldn’t be here and hey! how’d you get in?” The light from the street lamp illuminates them enough for her to make out he is in his leathers. Hood down. No mask. She wants to ask where it is and if he was stupid enough to not leave with it. 

They are standing so close she can feel the heat radiating off his body. “You need to go.”

“We need to talk. You came to me tonight?” She starts to walk away and he grabs her arm, “Did you kiss him back?” 

“How...how did you know?” She is searching his face for an answer. 

“I was there. I saw it...I left before I could throw something. Then I got to the foundry and I did throw things. Lots of things.” 

“Oh.”

“Why didn’t you kiss him?” 

“Why were you half naked with Laurel, who was also half naked?” She remembers now the real reason for her tears tonight. Walking in on him and Laurel. She was so stupid. 

“You first.” His voice is deeper and fuck is it sexy. She’d do just about anything when he uses that voice. 

“I wanted to.. I thought I should and could. Then I thought of you. How I wanted it to be you holding me. I wanted our kiss...I rather be alone than with anyone but you.” He moves to kiss her. She steps back. “No. Your turn.” 

He sighs and drops his hands. “She came in and was soaked. I gave her my shirt. She decided to change right there and I was trying to get her to move and telling her it was inappropriate when you came in.” He isn’t lying is her first thought. She knows when he is lying. She knows when he is leaving out important details. He isn’t. 

“Oh..um..okay.” she states and walks away from him. He stops her again. He steps in front of her, “You were wrong. Laurel, isn’t my love. YOU are the only girl for me. Now and forever.” He isn’t touching her but she wishes he was and that bothers her. She can’t be with anyone else and he won’t be with her.

“You still think you can’t be with me and be the arrow? You said so yourself.” 

“Maybe I was wrong...again.” he laughs. He moves to her. His gloves are off literally and figuratively. He touches her face, “I love you. I have loved you for so long. I’ve wanted you for so long.” He leans in and kisses her. She kisses him. Her kiss is more tentative. 

“Oliver..you’re still the arrow. I’m still me. Nothing has changed.” She is still so close to him that if she puckered her lips they would be touching his. “You’re wrong. Felicity. Everything changed. The moment I saw you with him. I knew that you were more important to me.” 

He slowly starts backing her into her bedroom. They hit the door. He leans down and kisses her. She wraps her arms around his neck. He grips her ass and lifts her up. She wraps her legs around his waist and moans. This feels good...too good. She rolls her hips over him. She throws her back. He growls and goes for her neck. Nipping and sucking. Her breaths are shallow and she feels like she is on fire. He finally seeks her lips out. Oliver tastes like what she imagines heaven to be like. She pulls back to pull down the zipper of her hoodie. He grinds his hips into her to hold her in place and she almost comes. He pulls it off. He isn’t wearing a tee shirt and she says a small prayer of thanks. It’s just his bare chest. She traces the marks on his skin. He is watching her intently. 

“You’re so strong and beautiful.” She whispers into the room. She finally looks up into his eyes, he has tears running down his face, “Only you see that..only you.” He kisses her, but this time it isn’t urgent and needy. It is soft and gentle. Full of promises and love. 

She breaks the kiss to pull off her dress. He looks down at her. Finally he can see her. He has pictured this moment so many times. His eyes trace every inch of her upper body. He sighs that Oliver sigh, like he can’t believe she is real and here with him. “Perfect. You are perfect.” His lips find hers then travel down her neck. When he reaches her bra he pulls her back with him just enough to reach behind her and unclasp it. She smiles at him, “You’re good at that.” She tells him as her back meet the door again. 

His eyes are feasting on her nipples and his gaze never strays as he tells her distractedly, “Lots of practice..” She is about to say something sarcastic but it gets lost in her lust when he sucks a nipple into his mouth and slowly rolls it around his tongue. “Oh god, Oliver..that is..wow.” Her hips are rocking into him seeking some friction some relief. He moves to her other nipple. “I always knew your skin would taste spicy and sweet. Just like you...” He goes about playing her body like an expert. “Oliver please...I need you..” He stops and looks her in the eyes. He reaches between them and rips off her panties, lucky they aren’t a favorite of hers, she thinks. He gently tests her to see if she is ready for him and is she ever. She’d give up all her babies for him to be inside her RIGHT NOW. 

Without ever breaking eye contact she hears, but can’t see him undo his pants. She really thought they’d be much harder to get off..hmm..she thinks before he slams into her. Oh sweet lord this is what she was made for. To be his, to be loved by him.

He stops giving her time to adjust. His head is resting on her shoulder. His breath is labored. She knows it is taking everything in him to not take what he needs from her. She gently starts rubbing her hands through his hair and then sucks his ear into her mouth. Playing with it then she slowly whispers, “I’m ready. I won’t break, I promise.” He lifts his head and looks at her. She gives him a wicked smile and he pulls out and slams back into her again. They both moan. He does this three more times before they can both feel she is close, the next time as he is entering her he takes her nipple in his mouth and she comes. Harder than she ever has in her life. 

She looks at him and he is smirking. Cocky bastard. He kisses her and she instantly forgives him, after all he has every reason to be cocky. He is really, really good at this. He pulls back, “Felicity...” She loves the million different ways he can say her name. This time it is a plea. She knows what he wants and she is ready. She bites her lip and smiles at him, “I need you, Oliver.” He smirks. 

He pulls out and then he starts pounding into her erratically and she knows her hips will be bruised, perhaps her back and damn, is she okay with that. When he comes he takes her right along with him. This was two years in the making and it was exactly the way she wanted it to be. When they both drift back down from their high, he looks into her eyes searching as she searches his...they are both looking for the same thing. Any signs of regret. She has none. Even if he tells her he can’t be with her, even if they are never like this again...she will never regret this. She smiles at him and he returns it. 

“About that bedroom?” He starts to put her down but the instant her legs meet floor they start to buckle. She giggles as he picks her up bridal style and she opens her door. “I think you fucked me until I can’t walk...” He stops and looks down at her, she sees pain in his eyes, “That wasn’t me fucking you...okay it was like fucking but..you and me? It’s never going to only be about physical release, okay?” She nods. 

It’s then she notices his pants are around his ankle and his boots are still on. She wants to make another joke about his boots but something in his eyes tells her it’s not a good time. He sits next to where she is laying. He gets his boots off and then his pants. He lays down next to her and pulls her into his arms. 

“Can I stay?” He asks quietly. She stops breathing and her heart skips a few beats. “Yes. You can stay as long as you want..” She purposely left it upended. 

“What if...I never want to leave?” She feels hope flare in her chest. “Then you don’t ever have to leave.” She can’t take it anymore. She rises up to look into his eyes. 

“Oliver what are you saying? What are you asking?” She stops herself. Too scared of his answer. 

“I am saying this is what I want, what I need. I want to be with you. Arrow or not. I need YOU to be me. You understand both sides of me and you make everything better. If not for you, I’d still be killing people. I would have killed Slade...” He stops and kisses her cheek. “Without you, I don’t know how to go on.” 

“When I saw you with Ray, all I wanted to do was put an arrow in him and grab you and take off. I knew I had no right! I pushed you away. You never asked me to give up anything for you....I felt like I couldn’t do both..and I can’t be without you.” 

“You have me Oliver. You have had me since you walked into my office catching me chewing on a pen.” She smiles. “It was red.” They both laugh. 

“when you moving in?” She decides to lighten the mood as she lays back down. 

“I’m in. I don’t really have anything but some clothes.”

“We can get your clothes tomorrow. ..and the fern..” 

He laughs, “Okay. My clothes and the fern. We can get them tomorrow. Tonight, I have two years to make up for..” For once, she doesn’t argue with him.


End file.
